Maturity
by Hinamori Kidou Master
Summary: Percy and Athena are at each other's throats again, this time with a little more on the line. Smut. PWP. Graphic Sexual Content.


**A/N: Reading the new Percy Jackson lit a flame in me and I'm only 30 pages in!**

**Maturity**

"...and a big thank you to all of you who helped out today," Annabeth said, a tired but satisfied smile on her face. "If we continue at this pace, we should be done with the columns for the throne room by the end of the week!"

The crowd began to disperse after a long day at work building new Olympus, the old one having been destroyed during the battle against Kronos, and Percy was marvelling at how well Annabeth had designed the new Olympus, but how good of a leader she was during this whole construction project as well.

Percy and Annabeth had kissed after the Battle of Olympus only to find that there was no spark behind it, and even though the two of them had remained boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple weeks after that trying to make it work, they ended up splitting up. Since there were no hard feelings, Percy found it easy and not awkward at all assisting her with the project and remaining close friends. Still, considering the fact that he was pretty sure he had been attracted to Annabeth up until the point that he had kissed her, he found it odd that things had panned out the way they did.

"It's because you're an immature little boy," a cold female voice remarked from beside him condescendingly.

Percy didn't even need to look in her direction to know that Athena was standing right next to him, the constricting presence of her arrogance nearly suffocating him. "Excuse me?" Percy asked, mad not only because of what she had said, but because she could read him like an open book.

"You had a stupid, ideal image of Annabeth in your head that you thought she would become once you started dating her and she had a stupid, ideal vision of you in her head that involved you not being the complete idiot that you usually are," Athena said. "Why she would suddenly think you would miraculously become more intelligent because the two of you started dating is beyond me, but it is what it is. I'm only thankful that the two of you had the wits about you to end things before they turned ugly."

Percy rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time Athena had made fun of him in her condescending tone of voice since they had been put in charge of two different groups of workers while rebuilding Olympus, but this time Percy wanted to make it the last.

"It has nothing to do with ideals we held in our heads," Percy replied strongly, finally turning to face her, taking in her lithe yet strong body and her rich brown hair that curled near the tips along with her startlingly grey eyes. "We kissed and there was no spark. Maybe something in us had changed during the final battle or maybe we just weren't meant for each other, but Annabeth is too smart to think something as crazy as what you said about anybody. We broke up because we've matured and realized no attraction exists, and you just sit there on your high horse and call everybody names and justify it as you being 'wise' rather than you who is the one being immature. You don't know the first thing about love - probably not even about physical attraction for that matter - and you think you have some sort of right to lecture me on it? That's the definition of immaturity if you ask me."

Athena turned a little red out of embarrassment, realizing that Percy had not only just spoken back to her, which he had never done before, but that there was a little bit of truth in his words.

"You've just made a grave mistake, Perseus Jackson," Athena snarled, her voice dangerously low, which was normally enough to send even Zeus running for the hills.

But Percy stood his ground and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, digging in a little deeper. "Oh yeah?" Percy replied. "Telling you what everybody thinks about you is a mistake, eh? What are you going to do about it? Smite me? Are you going to kill me because I'm the first person who has the balls to make you confront your flaws? Because that's really mature."

Athena blinked, the energy she was collecting in her arms dying down. He was outflanking her and making her second guess herself. If he hadn't said what he just had, he would have been dead by now. But she was too proud to do what he said and play into his hands, even if he wouldn't have been alive to gloat about it. Then again, he was also Annabeth's good friend.

She was also confused and a little stung by his remarks. Was that really what everybody else thought about her?

She took a deep breath through her nose to collect herself, sighed it out, then said, "How about we have a friendly swordfight, then? Swordplay was often used in the East to convey one's feelings. Also, you're invincible right now and so am I, and I'll take special care to not hit your Achilles' Heel."

Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "And what exactly would be the point of this? What would you or me winning prove about any of this?"

Athena shrugged. "It might not, but at least we can take out some of our anger at each other."

Percy snorted. "Fine. I'm in."

"Great," Athena said with false cheerfulness.

She grabbed Percy's wrist and teleported them to the arena in Olympus, which was a little off the path and rarely used these days. Being a structure of Olympus, however, meant that it was still pretty well-kept. There was no debris in the actual Arena, and the stands were spotless. There was more than enough room for two powerful warriors to go toe-to-toe, even a god and a demigod.

Percy faced Athena, who drew a sword from an invisible sheath at her side, and as she did, the chiton she had been wearing glowed blindingly bright, and Percy had to squeeze his eyes shut. When he could see again, he took in the fact that her chiton had turned into full-blown battle gear. A golden breastplate, an armored long skirt for free movement, and gold bracers and leg armor adorned her body, while her hair was pulled back into a loose bun. The armor was graceful yet somehow also screamed deadly, and the look on her face, one that probably could've turned Medusa to stone, wasn't much better either.

Percy had to admit that she looked pretty intimidating, not to mention the fact that her sword looked impossibly sharp. If he hadn't been invulnerable to physical attacks, Percy would have immediately turned and ran for his life. However, he was completely invincible, assuming Athena stayed true to her word and this wasn't a trap, so he drew Riptide and unsheathed it, becoming calm as the familiar weight of the sword in his hands soothed him. When he was wielding Riptide, anything was possible.

Athena took a stance that Percy had never seen before, but left no openings; or at least none that he could see. Percy took a stance of his own and met Athena's eyes, which he was surprised to find were full of life, as opposed to the cool look he had only ever seen in her eyes.

He found this side of her interesting, but decided to focus on the impending fight instead. He would be stupid to take any god or goddess lightly, especially when they were a god of war.

"Ready?" Athena asked, confidence and power burning in her eyes.

Percy gave a slight nod, digging his feet a little deeper into the ground as Athena's muscles tensed. Then, faster than Percy could blink, Athena had closed the ten foot distance between them and her face was mere inches from his, a wild look in her eyes. Reaction kicking in, Percy just barely managed to deflect the thrust that would have ended with Athena's sword tip against his stomach, wincing as her thrust nearly knocked Riptide right out of his hands. Vibrations still ran up his arms, and he twirled with the thrust to allow himself a moment's reprieve. Athena was one step ahead of him, though, and spun the other way to try to catch him with a slash in the other direction, and once again when Percy deflected, he almost lost grip of his sword.

Athena was in complete control, even if her eyes looked completely feral. Percy jumped back, baiting Athena to follow him, but she merely smirked at him and stood up, completely relaxed.

"What's the matter, Perseus?" she asked teasingly, her voice slightly husky. "You seem to be having a little trouble."

Then she dashed at him again. Percy was ready for it this time, though, and leapt forward with his knee out in front of him. He redirected Athena's stab and drove his knee into her gut, making her grunt as air was pushed out of her body. She still managed to step forward, though, and stomped down on Percy's foot; the one that was still on the ground. She hooked her arm under his knee and twisted with it, and Percy hissed in a breath as his knee popped.

"It's only your skin that's impervious," she breathed into his ear, then pushed him away from her, making him wince in pain as he staggered back.

Then he lunged forward, the blood rushing through his head driving the pain in his knee away for now, and managed to actually catch Athena off-guard. She obviously hadn't expected him to attack so quickly after being put in so much pain.

She shuffled back and awkwardly raised her sword, but Percy's attack was a feint, and he redirected his blade to the hilt of her sword, twisting when he reached it and pulling her sword right out of her hands.

With less than a moment's hesitation, she rolled for the sword, but Percy beat her to it, a triumphant grin on his face up until the point that Athena sprang up slammed Riptide out of his hand. Then she tackled him at the waist and slammed him onto the ground, making his vision dance as his head slammed against the ground so hard that he was sure his skull would have split had he not submerged himself in the River Styx.

As it was, his brain got jostled around a little in there, and when he came to, Athena was pinning him to the ground, her hands trapping his wrists, which were above his head, and her thighs were pinning his waist.

"Fuck," Percy moaned in pain, still seeing double.

"Looks like you were all talk," Athena said coldly, her face still inches from his, the feral look now gone from her eyes and replaced by the usual cool, calculated look she usually wore. "As expected."

"I think I need some ambrosia," Percy groaned, not caring about something as stupid as Athena's giant ego. It felt like he was dying. "Get off."

"Oh please," Athena said, smirking. "I didn't hit you that hard."

Percy blinked hard, trying to drive away the feeling of his head feeling like it was splitting down the middle. "I'm...serious..." he managed to get out through gritted teeth. "I seriously think I might be dying."

A look of bewilderment passed across Athena's face, then a small look of concern replaced it. "Oh..." she said when she had finally reassured herself that he was being serious.

She then pulled an ambrosia square from somewhere in her armor and popped it in his mouth, and he sighed in relief as he swallowed it and the pain finally died down in his head.

She sat up on his stomach, still looking down at him with slight arrogance. "I thought you would put up a better fight than that."

Now that Percy was feeling better, the comment irked him a little. "Yeah yeah," he said. "You won fair and square." He wasn't one to entertain gloaters, but figured Athena was a bit of a different case since she was a goddess.

"Feeling better now?" Athena asked him, surprising him. She had never shown concern for him or his well being before.

"Yeah, fine," he said. He averted his eyes. "Thanks."

She stood up without a word and offered him her hand, which he took on his way up. Then Athena crouched into an unarmed fighting stance and said, "Think fast."

She went to tackle him again, but Percy had a feeling something like this might happen as soon as she had started acting funny, and he managed to grab her and turn with her, taking her down instead, landing unceremoniously on top of her. As he tried to get better positioning to pin her down to make her admit defeat, she squirmed and managed to flip them, sending them into a roll.

It somehow ended with Percy on top this time with his face just inches from hers, and he noticed that there was a new quality to her eyes that Percy hadn't seen before and confused him. All he knew was that look, combined with the way she was panting in his face, the sweat running down her neck, and the way her hair was splayed around her made him notice how incredibly hot she was.

She smirked at him again, but this time, rather than a condescending smirk, it was a smirk that sent pleasurable shivers down Percy's spine.

"I win again," she breathed.

"What do you mean?" Percy panted, a little confused.

She bent her knee, which was in between Percy's legs, and stopped when her lower thigh was resting against Percy's junk.

"Woah," Percy said as he quickly scrambled off of her. Was she really ready to go so low as to knee him in the groin? Even with the Styx's blessing, Percy was sure that would still hurt.

A different kind of feral look in her eyes now, Athena sprang to her feet and began closing in on Percy, who, as he slowly backed up a little, noticed that Athena had made herself even younger, so that she looked like a woman who was probably only five to ten years old than him rather than a woman who looked to be twenty-five to thirty years older than him.

"Yo Athena," Percy said nervously as he now backpedaled away from the crazy woman. "Calm down a little. No nut shots."

"I'm not trying to injure your testicles, Perseus," Athena said, tackling him to the ground again and pinning him with relative ease.

"Then what were you doing?" Percy asked, noticing that Athena's eyes were again cloudy with whatever that quality from earlier was.

She didn't answer, but merely licked her lips and leaned down to press them against his, making his eyes shoot open in surprise.

"Athena, what the hell?" he asked even as arousal began to stir within him. She was a damn good kisser considering she was a virgin goddess.

"I won," she said, putting her full body weight on him. "I think that means I should get a reward."

"Get off," Percy said, struggling futilely.

"What's the matter, Percy?" Athena asked breathily, slightly grinding her hips into his. "Afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

"As if," Percy said agitatedly. "You're just getting all weird on me. I'm pretty sure we're supposed to hate each other."

Seeming to grow even more aroused, Athena said, "Fighting you made me realize that you're not a kid anymore, Percy. Plus you actually managed to land a pretty decent blow on me. I haven't had that much fun in a while. And the way you pinned me down and made me feel helpless for those few moments...I've never felt anything like that before. It was a rush."

Percy felt his cock begin to stir in his pants when Athena mentioned being helpless below him. Who would have known she would be into being submissive? But still..."And why would I want to do something like this with you when you're always a bitch to me?" he asked. "How could you possibly think I find you attractive when you're frigid and mean to me all the time?"

Athena chuckled and her nails dug into his wrist a little. She kissed him hard again, forcing her tongue into his mouth, and he naturally responded, overwhelmed by how good her mouth tasted and how soft and supple her lips were. Then she wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked on it a little, slowly pulling off of it suggestively, and by the time his tongue popped out of her mouth, his cock was rock hard and suggestively pushing against Athena's panty-clad ass through his jeans.

"Frigid and mean," she said in amusement. "There were a lot of times where I held back."

"And why would you do that?" Percy asked disbelievingly.

"Even though you're a son of Poseidon," she said, almost spitting out the name, "You are also my daughter's best friend. A couple of years ago, I also realized that you aren't like Poseidon at all."

Percy rolled his eyes, trying to maintain focus as Athena slowly but steadily grinded against his throbbing erection. "Oh yeah? How?"

"Well, all of your fighting has actually made you sexy, unlike that 70's beach bum look your father goes for," she said, licking her lips. "You're also surprisingly loyal and courageous, and after you spoke back to me, I realized that you possessed qualities I've never seen in any other human or demigod."

Athena took her hands off his arms, but before Percy could move them, she snapped her fingers and an invisible force continued to hold his arms down above his head.

She scooted down his body and began unzipping his pants, to which Percy calmly said, "So now what? You're just going to rape me?"

Athena yanked his shorts and boxers down in one fell swoop, exposing Percy's rock-hard erection to the cool air of Olympus. "It's not rape if you're consenting," Athena said, staring directly into his eyes as she wrapped a hand around his shaft and slowly began stroking his shaft, squeezing it perfectly. "Unless you'd rather stop me now, that is," she said teasingly, using her other hand to gently spread his precum around the head of his cock, making him hiss in a breath. It felt better than Percy ever could have imagined.

"What was that?" she asked, that stupid, arrogant smile still on her face. "I swear I could have heard a sound of pleasure."

"Nope," Percy said through gritted teeth as Athena picked up the pace, pumping his shaft hard and fast, her other hand now gently teasing his balls.

Athena just rolled her eyes, stilled her hand at the base of his shaft, then licked her plump lips before wrapping them around the head of his cock, sucking on it and teasing it with her tongue a little before lowering herself down on him, not stopping until she had taken him all the way in and he was nestled deep in her throat. She did all this while maintaining eye contact, too, and Percy's eyes rolled up in pleasure. He couldn't help it.

Athena began bobbing on his shaft, making him let out a little moan, the feeling of her hot, wet mouth around him driving him crazy. She repeatedly deepthroated him, not having issues with her gag reflex at all, being a goddess and all, the seal of her lips around his shaft remaining perfect, which meant she was providing the perfect amount of suction, as well.

Percy felt the binding around his arms release and he immediately brought his hands to Athena's head, helping guide her pace as she sucked him off, shining spit and lipstick coating his cock each time she came up high enough for Percy to see.

"Athena, I..." he grunted, unable to get the rest out before his balls tightened and he felt his release explode through him.

And the feeling stopped there, Athena pulling her mouth off of him to innocently smile at him, strings of spit still connecting her lips to his cock, which was ready to burst.

"What the...fuck..." Percy moaned, still feeling like he was past the point of no return but not to the point that he felt maximum pleasure.

"Tell me you want me, Percy," Athena purred. "I'm not letting you come until you tell me you want this."

Percy made a dismayed sound, then said, "Fine. I want you, Athena. You're fucking hot as hell and I want to blow my load all over you."

"And?" Athena asked, stroking him a little. Percy was sure that if this kept up, his testicles would rupture. "What about all those names you called me earlier?"

Percy groaned and said, "I'm sorry I called you cold and friendless and a bitch. You're sexy and intelligent and I'm sure you have friends. I had the wrong impression."

"That's better," Athena cood, and Percy sighed in relief as his orgasm ripped through him, hot, thick cum rocketing out of his shaft and sticking to Athena's face as she quickly pumped his cock, milking him for every last drop.

When he was finally finished, Athena lowered her mouth back down on him, cleaning him off and doing something with her tongue and light touches from her teeth that instantly made him rock hard again.

"What the hell?" Percy asked as Athena stood up and began unhooking her breastplate. "How did you do that?"

Athena's breastplate fell to the ground with a heavy thud, and cracked the ground a little underneath it on impact. The same happened with her bracers and leg armor, too, as she replied, "Just because I'm a virgin goddess doesn't mean I don't know how to stimulate men. Virgin means I've just never done it...you know, _down there_."

Her face grew red as she said it, and Percy blinked when she took off her skirt and shirt, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra and matching brief panties. Then she said, "Why are your clothes not off yet?"

She reached down and pulled Percy's shoes, socks, pants, and boxers off while he quickly divested himself of his shirt, leaving him naked before her and achingly hard. "Wait a second," he said as Athena hooker thumbs in her panties. "We're not going to...do it right now, are we?"

Athena's face turned a little more red as she pulled her panties off, revealing her perfect, wet, puffy lower lips to Percy, and as she took of her bra, she said, "Well yeah. I may still retain my virginity but that doesn't mean I haven't been looking for someone to take it."

Percy choked on nothing and sputtered out, "What? But why me? Why not some other god?"

Athena tossed her bra aside, revealing her perky, full tits to Percy, and as she sat down on his stomach, her hands on his chest, she said, "I really don't know why. All I know is that I've never been this turned on in my life and my mind is screaming to me that this is the right time." Then she rolled them over so Percy was on top, the tip of his cock gently prodding her warm core. "All I know is that I want you to have your way with me."

Percy grew impossibly hard at hearing the words that passed Athena's lips, and he bent down to press his lips against hers, receiving as much passion as he put in.

"Enough foreplay," Athena whined a little. "I need you inside of me now."

Percy gritted his teeth as he quickly pushed into her, and they both quickly gasped and she said, "Percy...Slow...er..."

By then, it was too late, since by the time she finished telling him to slow down he was as far inside of her as he could go, their bodies completely connected. She blinked up at him a few times and said, "Aphrodite had said it had actually hurt for her, but I thought she had been joking." She grimaced and said, "Apparently goddesses aren't immune to all forms of pain."

The silence between them as Percy stayed nestled inside of her not saying a word was a bit awkward, maybe because it was weird that they had been at each other's throats since they had first met and now Percy was balls deep in her in an empty arena on Mt. Olympus. That was what was really lacking between them: effective, truthful communication.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity but was probably just a minute or two, Athena said, "Alright, you can move."

Percy began slowly rocking inside of her, eliciting a gasp from both of them as their bodies adjusted to one another, Percy in awe of how tight, hot, and wet Athena's pussy was while Athena marvelled at how thick, hard, and long Percy was. He completely stretched her out, almost to the point of pain, but was just small enough that every little movement inside of her felt like perfection, whimpers escaping her throat each time his spongy crown nudged the opening to her cervix.

Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as she clung onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and crying out when this position created new angles for his cock to rub inside of her. Percy was grunting a little with each thrust into her, the sound of their slapping skin echoing throughout the arena along with their shouts and moans. The way her pussy gripped and milked him as it drew him in with each steady movement into her amazed him, almost like her body was trying to desperately make sure that it stayed filled up at all times. Their chests were pressed together and their faces were in the crooks of each other's necks, panting into each other's ear, their sweaty bodies rubbing up against one another's.

Athena could feel liquid fire pooling in her belly at this point, and knew she wasn't going to last much longer. The way Percy was pumping into her and making her feel like she had no control over the pace or dictation of what was happening between them made her incredibly hot, and she could feel her inner muscles begin to squeeze Percy's cock harder.

Then Percy nipped her earlobe and she came undone, arching her back and crying out as Percy ruthlessly impaled her with his cock again and again, not even giving her a moment's rest as her pussy convulsed around his cock and coated it with warm, glistening juices, and she made a little sound of surprise when Percy slammed deep down into her and stayed there, thick ropes of cum pumping into her and filling her with searing heat, her pussy squeezing and milking his cock for every last bit of cum he possessed.

Then Percy twitched a few last times inside of her and he pulled out and propped himself up so he could look into her eyes. She reached up and kissed him long and slow, this time with less heat and more tenderness, then she collapsed back onto the ground, utterly exhausted. Percy rolled beside her and she took the opportunity to scoot closer to him so her body was pressed against his side and her head was on his shoulder.

They remained silent in their post-coital bliss, which was by far a more comfortable silence than when Percy had first entered her.

Then the clicks of high heels began echoing throughout the arena, and Athena quickly shot up into a sitting position to see Aphrodite approaching to the two of them, a highly satisfied smile on her face.

"So I take you two enjoyed your..._ahem_...play time?" Aphrodite asked mischieviously.

"Sister?" Athena asked, her face scarlet with embarrassment, then comprehension dawned on her. "You made this happen, didn't you? You made me sleep with...with...him, didn't you?" she asked, her finger visibly shaking in rage as she pointed at Percy, who felt more than a little offended at the gesture.

"I just planted the merest trace of a seed, my deer," Aphrodite said as if it didn't matter. "It shouldn't have taken real effect for a couple of years yet. And if you're looking to blame me, ask yourself instead who it was who allowed whom to stick their you-know-what in more than one place in their body."

Athena was sure somebody could have fried an egg on her face at that point, and she quickly snapped her fingers, fully clothing both herself and Percy, who had stood up by this point and was walking towards the exit of the arena in disgust.

Athena, however, took no notice, choosing instead to teleport back to her private quarters, where she angrily threw herself onto her purely decorative bed. She was angry more than anything because she had completely let herself lose control of the situation, which meant that not only was Aphrodite right about something for once, but she had let Percy Jackson of all people take her virginity, which she had kept intact for millennia.

Percy...

"Shit," Athena said as she sat up in her bed, realizing what she had said about Percy while he had still been right in front of her. The look on his face had been pretty bad too...

"I don't care," she told herself, trying to push away the pit of regret and loneliness that was quickly building in her stomach. "It's Percy Jackson. I don't care. I don't care. Fucking Aphrodite." She sat down on her bed with her head in her hands, sighed, and said out loud to steel her determination, "I have to make this up to him."

Sure, she had never particularly cared for Percy that much up until about an hour ago, but now that he had taken her virginity, she realized that maybe he could be good not only for her, but to her. Maybe everything had felt right in terms of him taking her virginity because they were fated to be together. Maybe that's why she felt so empty, knowing that he was probably unspeakably angry with her right now.

* * *

Percy was unspeakably angry with Athena at the moment. He was riding the elevator back down to the Empire State Building, absolutely fuming the whole way.

She completely gave herself to him and they had gone at it like a couple of horny rabbits, and she had the gall to continue to act like he was nothing more than scum on her shoe? That was ridiculous. He had been a fool to believe that she had actually changed her attitude toward him.

Maybe it was because Athena had just taken his own virginity, but copulating with her had unlocked a soft spot for her in his heart. Sure, he hadn't been particularly fond of her up until about an hour ago, but now, as he stewed in his own anger and embarrassment over how Athena had treated him after Aphrodite had shown up, Percy was realizing that what had just happened between the two of them had changed how he felt about her.

He wanted to do it with her again...and again, and again, and again.

The worst part was that he was already growing slightly aroused in the elevator as he thought of her again. She had such an amazing body, and he had seen her vulnerable side, and what he saw underneath that frigid exterior of hers was simply breathtaking.

If she hadn't completely emasculated him, he might have even asked if she would consider trying something romantic, as far fetched as that sounded to his ears.

As it was, she had completely reverted to her old self once Aphrodite had come along, snapping Percy back to reality, leaving him alone and confused.

"Fucking Aphrodite," he quietly moaned as he sat down in the lobby of the Empire State Building, his face in his hands.

After a bit of time spent in self-pity, Percy finally stood up and slowly made his way back to camp, his heart heavy.

It was amazing that a brief moment of fun and pleasure could turn into something as complicated and fucked-up as this.

He went directly to his cabin, completely ignoring everyone who asked him what was wrong, and flopped onto his bed, his thoughts full of Athena as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Thoughts of what could have been.

**A/N: The End**

**Just kidding. :p I'm a sucker for happy endings, so expect another one up soon.**


End file.
